


Home Sweet Home

by mayers



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayers/pseuds/mayers
Summary: Three times when Petra was reminded that she married a romantic. And one time Jane realized she rubbed off on her wife.





	Home Sweet Home

When Petra walked into her house after running her errands, the distinct and familiar aroma of vegetables and cream sauce immediately tipped her off. She hung up her keys and followed the scent to find Jane at the stove.

"Hey," Jane said, turning her head and smiling nervously. "How was your day?"

"Good," Petra answered, stepping closer and resting her hand on the small of Jane's back. "What are you making?"

"Well, I..." Jane stopped frantically stirring for a second to gesture at a piece of paper on the counter. At this point, it was covered in splotches of sauce.

Petra scanned the paper and felt her heart swell with joy once she saw what the recipe was for.

"Apparently, this svich..."

"Svíčková," Petra chuckled.

" _That_ ," Jane continued, "is a popular Czech dish, right? And I thought that it'd make a nice dinner surprise for you, but I just realized I have no way of telling if I actually made it right or if it's even good-"

"Jane."

"Mhm?"

Petra leaned down to kiss her wife's temple.

"Do you realize how sweet this is?"

Jane's brown eyes lit up as she let out a relieved sigh.

"I do have a back-up plan," Jane stated, "in case we don't like it and the kids don't like it."

"I bet I'll love it."

"You're not just saying that?" Jane asked, readjusting a bobby pin that was holding back her hair.

Petra shook her head and smiled.

After Petra's first taste of the svíčková, she begged Jane to make it a regular dinner item.

\---

Petra quietly yawned as she reached for her toothbrush, considering breakfast options for herself and the kids. Jane had scurried off an hour earlier to make it to an early book launch across town, and Petra smirked to herself when she imagined the way her wife surely tip-toed her way out of the house at sunrise. It was the first morning in a while where both moms weren't home to wrangle their three excitable children, but Petra was up to the challenge.

She opened the cabinet to grab her toothpaste, but hesitated once she saw a florescent orange paper lying on the tube of Crest. Petra felt her forehead crinkle as she picked up the toothpaste to bring the Post-It closer to her face.

_Reminder: I love you!_

Petra shook her head and chuckled to herself, pulling off the Post-It and sticking it to her mirror. She looked over the note while she brushed her teeth, smirking.

"How does she find the time?" Petra mumbled to herself, impressed.

When she paced into the kitchen, she chuckled again once she saw yet another one of her wife's orange pieces of paper waiting for her on the coffee pot. Petra walked towards it, her slippers sliding across the tile floor.

_You're the best!_

Petra smiled, turning on the coffee pot and heading to wake up the kids.

Once Mateo, Anna, and Ellie were scarfing down their breakfast, Petra zipped into her bedroom to change out of her pajamas. She opened her closet, not surprised to see a Post-It tacked onto one of her dresses. She held up the black dress to scan the note.

_If you're not sure what to wear, pick this! You look especially beautiful in it._

That afternoon, Jane came home to find three green Post-Its left for her. There was one beside that toothpaste that read:  _I love me, too._  The next one was on the fridge, and it said:  _of course I'm the best!_  And the last one was stuck to her and Petra's closet, with the words:  _Do I also look especially beautiful out of it?_

\---

Petra was settling into bed when Jane sat at her feet, looking extra adorable in her bunny-pattern pajamas. Jane's eyebrows were raised and her dimples were charming as she offered her wife a sly smile.

"You know what we never do?" Jane asked.

"Feel free to skip the sales pitch," Petra teased, sitting up to rest her hand on Jane's knee. "What do you wanna do?"

"I was just thinking," Jane began, "it's such a nice night and we have a perfectly functional roof. Why don't we stargaze more often?"

"You wanna go up on the roof?" Petra said with an amused smile, pointing up.

"Is that a yes?"

Soon enough, the two of them were lying on a blanket up on their asphalt roof at the lowest and safest point they could manage. They were right above their bedroom, where they left their window open, just in case one of the kids came running in and shouting over a nightmare monster.

Petra felt Jane's hand find hers. They interlaced their fingers and Jane exhaled contently, kissing the back of Petra's hand.

"This was a good idea," Petra mumbled. The warm summer breeze washed over them, making the trees in their backyard rustle and shake.

Jane shuffled closer to Petra and put her free hand on Petra's chin, turning her head to give her a tender kiss.

"I thought we came up here to look at the sky," Petra chuckled once Jane pulled back, looking at her in the moonlight. "But I'm not complaining."

She leaned in to kiss Jane again.

\---

After a nice family dinner and some homework help, Jane and Petra put their kids to bed with their usual bedtime stories and goodnight hugs and kisses. Once the kids were deep into their dreams, Jane went to the kitchen to tidy up while Petra disappeared into the other side of the house.

Once Jane washed the last dish, reminding herself to check the weather for the weekend for a possible family outing, she heard Petra's light footsteps. She turned to see her tall wife looking a bit winded.

"Damn, I wanted to help with the dishes," Petra said quickly. "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine," Jane said with a sweet chuckle, folding a tea towel and placing it on the counter. "Have you noticed how much easier bedtime is getting with them?"

"Yes," Petra answered, stepping closer to rest her hands on Jane's hips. "We're such a power couple."

Jane giggled.

"Follow me," Petra whispered. Jane smiled, intrigued, and let Petra lead the way.

They rounded the corner into the bathroom, and that's when Jane's stomach overflowed with butterflies. She took in the sight. White candles surrounded the tub, which was filled with steaming water that had rose petals floating on the surface. Resting on the brim of the tub was a book caddy that held a shiny blue hardcover novel.

"Is this why you confirmed with me like, five times that I was planning to shower tonight?" Jane chuckled, turning to press her cheek against Petra's shoulder. Petra laughed, confirming Jane's suspicion. "I thought I smelled or something."

Petra laughed again, kissing Jane's forehead.

"How dreamy of me," Petra mumbled. "Making my wife think she smells."

"Petra, honestly, this is so sweet," Jane purred, turning in Petra's arms to look at the bathtub again.

"The book was on this 'highly recommended' table at the bookstore, so I hope it's good," Petra said. "It better be good or whoever recommended it will get an angry phone call from me."

"Drawing a bath, lighting candles, and offering to complain to a bookstore employee for me," Jane sighed, laughing. "You really are romantic."


End file.
